Kelpie's girl
by Missin-in-action
Summary: R&R! percy jackson story about... well... you'll just have to find out! story is good, summary is not. rated T for violence and future language. title may change
1. Chapter 1

_Helllooo! Me again! Anyways I was writing my other story and decided that I should write a different one. This one, however, is only one POV with maybe a few POV's of CBH campers. The main POV will be from one of the characters from my other story. I have chosen (dun dun DUUUNNN)…. You will just have to find out (evil laughter) the story is set after the titan war and during the books The Lost Hero and Son of Neptune :) I hope you enjoy! _

_(__**My other story is up for adoption. Plz PM me if interested thx)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON (unfortunately)**_

_**I DO OWN ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECOGNISE**_

_**KELPIE'S GIRL**_

**CHAPTER 1 – AN ASLYUM WORKER CALLED BETTY**

I looked up as the door opened. I wanted to move but it's kinda hard when you are strapped to a chair in a straightjacket. The latest "cracker" as I called them, entered my padded room that was my cell. Four guards followed behind her. I had gotten to know those guards quite well. They believed me when no one else would. But then they would listen and tell the head of the asylum where I was held. And then the treatments would come again.

"Hello. My name is ...Betty. Betty Grein. What is your name?" the lady said in a high, ridiculous voice. I kept my lips clamped shut, staring straight ahead. The lady turned to the guards, "You may go now." She whispered.

"Apologise but we were told to remain here," one of the guards said. I mentally sighed with relief. They knew what happened when I was left alone with a psychiatrist. They either ended up dead or I got severally beaten.

"Fine but can you wait outside of the door please?" I wish to be alone with my patient." The lady said firmly. My guards grumbled but walked out the door. I felt a moments panic before resuming my blank state.

"Now that they're gone," the lady smiled. I said nothing which infuriated Ms. Grein. Composing herself, she simply smiled and pressed a button. I turned my head slightly to see part of the wall move around and produce a chair. There were straps, wires and chains hanging everywhere. I stiffened. Not that chair I mentally screamed. I kept my face calm and just stared dully at the chair.

"Well come along," the lady simpered, smiling evilly. I just turned and stared blankly at her, while my mind was furiously trying to think of a way out. She rolled her eyes, huffed in an annoyed fashion and pushed me toward the chair. Acting confused, I slowly but surely edged one arm out of the sleeve as the lady kept pushing me toward the chair. Finally she got so annoyed that she literally picked me up and threw me on the chair. Panic overtook me as I struggled furiously. I lashed out with my foot and caught Betty Grein in the stomach. She doubled over, gasping for air. She straightened up with difficulty then pressed another button. Immediately to guards rushed in. They weren't my guards. They grabbed my legs and strapped my legs to the chair. One of them brutally shut me up by placing duct tape on my mouth. My half muffled screams were heard as they started up the electric chair. This was how they continued my "therapy sessions" for the next few days.

I lay broken on the cot that substituted as my bed. Bruises of all different colours, shades and size showed on my body. Scars littered my limbs where I had been digging my nails into my skin to stop myself from screaming. Grein's personal guards had reopened the parallel scars on my face. They used a scalpel and it hurt like hell! They had removed my straightjacket as I could no longer move anyway. Muffling my moan of pain, I sat up slowly and then began the agonizing torture of moving my limbs about. I managed to stand and stretch. This time I couldn't stop the sound of pain. The door opened instantly and I backed away as fast as I could, keeping my mouth in a firm line and glaring at the new comer. It wasn't a cracker or a guard. I felt something against my back and realised it was the far wall. My hands scrabbled to find something I could use as a weapon but it was all padded to prevent me from killing myself. Whoever it was shut the door behind them and stood against the wall. It was then that I realised it was two teenagers. My panic subsided slightly as I realised it was probably just another hallucination. I still pressed myself into the wall hoping to get away.  
"Don't be afraid. We don't want to hurt you," one of them said.

I froze, more wary then scared. They stepped closer. I spun around, frantically trying to get away, thinking it was another sort of torture. They instantly stopped moving and backed away, hands up. I turned towards them again. Since my vocal cords haven't properly healed from the last session I mouthed the words 'Who are you and what do you want.'

It took a few seconds before they got it.

"We can help you get out of here" the girl said calmly. That got me interested but soon my panic returned because I had heard the faint clicking of high heels on tile. I made myself move forward. Grabbing the arms of the teens, I went to the switch that made the electric chair appear. I had managed to carve a space behind the chair in the little alcove that it sat. Pushing them into that space I had made, I swung the door shut again and dragged myself over to the bed. I had just managed to collapse onto it when the door burst open and Cracker Grein and her guards strolled in. They were smiling evilly. One of the guards was carrying a wooden chair and some manacles behind him. I suddenly remembered that while I was constructing the hole behind the electric chair, I realised that for some reason the wall facing into my room was one way glass. And my room isn't soundproof. I mentally cursed. Great, now those strange people will see everything and how weak I am. I clenched my teeth when two of the guards dragged me upright and strapped me to the chair. One of them lifted my head up only to backhand me. Grein brought something from behind her back. I narrowed my eyes at her new toy. A cat-o-nine tails. Bloody brilliant. I closed my eyes and waited.

The pain was excruciating. They were laughing so hard at my pain. In fact they were laughing so hard that only I could hear the squeaking of a door opening and closing and the grating sound of a weapon being drawn. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl slip on a cap and _disappear!_ I kept my face neutral and stared Grein in the eye. She faltered. I had never done anything like this before. I glared at her and snarled. Leaning backwards I struck out, kicking her in the ribs. Hard. I heard a cracking sound and was surprised. I couldn't have kicked that hard could I? I mean, I'm weak, injured and clearly outnumbered so how? Turns out it wasn't me. I never saw the fist coming but it hit me so hard my arms were ripped from the manacles and I flew across the room. I smashed into the wall and slid down. My eyes were open but I was unseeing. All I remembered afterward were flashes of memories. A sword appearing out of nowhere _flash _the girl stabbing then disappearing _flash_ Betty Grein and the guards turning into monsters _flash _the girl swimming in and out of focus _flash _the girl yelling at me then the boy _flash_ a wall of water bursting through the door _flash _an man so angry the water boiled. The flashes just kept on coming. The man crouched next to me as well as the boy. The concern on his face was nothing like I had ever seen. No one looked that way at me. I was a useless child from the insanity ward. I could feel myself dying. Then I noticed something. Something that hung from my neck. It was the one piece of jewellery I owned. It was simple leather with an amethyst. Inside that amethyst was a small slip of parchment (yes parchment!) with my name in elegant script. The man took one look at the amethyst and said something to the teenagers. They looked shocked and they boy paled. I blinked slowly, trying to comprehend anything. It was so hard trying to stay awake. I sighed slightly and closed my eyes. The last thing I heard that I could properly remember was what that man said.

"Stay strong Hannah."

_A/N Sooooooo you like? R & R people :) flames are welcome but I won't be listening to them :P constructive comments highly welcomed. Btw 'kelpie' as in the sea monster-y thing not the dog :)_


	2. Chapter 2

KELPIE'S SPIRIT

_So did you like chapter 1? I hope you like chapter 2 just as much :D_

_In between two sets of *** is 3__rd__ person view_

_I don't own Percy Jackson_

_I own anything not true or you don't recognise :)_

CHAPTER 2

When I came to, something was in my mouth. Some sort of liquid poured from the straw into my mouth. It tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before. Something absolutely delicious. Whatever it was though seemed to be going away. I didn't try following it. It was probably just a trick of my mind. It had felt so real though. Then yesterday came back to me. The girl, the boy and _that man_! Why did he look so familiar? I opened my eyes and managed to turn my head an inch to the right. The girl was asleep but she was the only one I could see from my position. I let a few seconds pass before slowly pushing myself up into a sitting position, completely forgetting about my arm. I clapped my good hand over my mouth, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. Slowly, I let my hand drop and took in my surroundings. The boy was asleep next to the girl, a _pen_ in his hand. A pen! Of all things. I frowned. Something was missing. Actually two things. The man and my pendant! I looked around frantically when a soft purple glow appeared. I froze, automatically turning toward the light. I sighed quietly in relief. Thank god I was at the base of a tree otherwise I would have never been able to pull myself up with one hand. I stepped forward and nearly collapsed. I was really weak. Whatever the cracker did she stuffed me up. I gingerly took another step, steady myself then took another. Every so often I stumbled but I pressed on. I stopped and turned my head as fast as I could. I could _feel_ eyes on me, watching, waiting. I could see nothing and that just made me more nervous. I stumbled twice more before I got to where my pendant was hanging. Something felt wrong. I looked at the ground. Some of the dirt had been moved, dug up and patted back down. I realised I would have to jump to get it. So I did. But not just to the base of the tree, no I caught a branch and got my pendant that way. Now I have to get back. I cursed then realised I could just go into the forest. I smiled, pleased but that smile soon evaporated as a voice floated across the clearing.

"Where would you go?" the voice said quietly, "Back to the asylum? To torture?" I spun and nearly fell off my branch. My bad luck continued. My injured arm smashed against the trunk. I barely managed to muffle my scream before I fell to the ground. I tucked my arm to my body and rolled, coming up onto my feet. Then I realised I was on the ground, under the tree, on top of them mounds. Fuck. I scrambled yet again to my feet and bolted. Out of the clearing, away from the teenagers, away from that man. I didn't make it 5 steps out of the clearing before I ran smack bang into something. Shaking my head to clear the stars, I looked up and ran in the other direction or well... I did until I fell over, crushing my injured arm. I jammed my fist into my mouth, desperately trying not to give away my position until realised I had already done that. I was in water. Cool refreshing water. Before I knew it, I was partially submerged in the water and the pain was fading from my broken arm. Confused I lifted it out, immediately pain returned but I didn't put my arm back in the water. Instead I backed away. Because right there, standing in the water was that man. He was smiling sadly.

"Who are you?" I croaked.

"I'm know where you came from, what happened that day," he said, ignoring my question and instead answering another. I visibly deflated. I dragged myself backwards until I was leaning against a tree. He kept his distance.

"Your… you-," I said in disbelief. Suddenly a crashing sound came from the clearing.

"Percy wait! UP!"

The boy and girl crashed through the tree line and into the water. They held the backpacks and had weapons drawn. The girl dropped down beside me. I flinched and pulled my arm closer. The girl glanced at me, then at the boy.

"Percy she's in a really bad shape. I don't even think the Apollo campers can help her," the girl said. Suddenly a voice came from across the other side of the river.

"Who's in bad shape?" the girl whirled around.  
"Thalia! What are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the area and my wolf here said that you guys were around so I came to visit," the girl Thalia saw me and frowned, "Who is that Annabeth? Percy?"

She glared at me. I returned the look and gingerly shuffled away from the other girl, Annabeth. Thalia obviously hadn't noticed the man in the water, and when she did it was kind of funny. She stepped backwards quickly in surprise, then glanced at Percy. She was annoyed because no one answered but seemed to be trying not to hurt anybody in the vicinity of the man.

"Percy Jackson. Answer me!" she said. I looked up, shocked. Not because of what she said but because of that name! So familiar. Then I remembered. I pulled myself into a standing position. There was a white wolf at the black haired girl's feet. It studied me. I turned my head, hearing a sound. The blood drained from my face.

"Hey whats wrong with her?" Thalia inquired. They all turned to look at me.

"Hannah?" the man's voice was quiet.

"Lord Poseidon who is she?" this time the wolf heard it as well. She started growling at the woods. Thalia looked down, frowning slightly. I heard the crashing and raised my hands to my hair; my eyes glued to the woods were the monster creating the noise would appear. I pulled something from my hair and let my hands fall to my sides. Hearing the crashing get closer, I saw that the teenagers in the clearing were looking around trying to figure out where it was coming from. Poseidon simply kept his gaze on me as he knew what I would do. Probably would to. I shifted slightly to the side, preparing myself for the pain that would come. In my hands were throwing stars. Only two though. My guard from the asylum had given me several and said that these would not be my actual weapons but I should use them until I found the ones right for me. At the time I had no idea what he was talking about. Still don't. From the 12 I had received, only two remained. 10 were used on asylum workers, crackers, inspectors and monsters that appeared in my cell. The last two would be used now. I tensed. Wait for it… They saw what was about to happen a second before it did. The monster, Grein, burst through the tree line. I through the stars and they hit their mark, digging deep into the flesh. I turned and ran, struggling to keep the screams down. I was away.

They ran, trying to find the girl. In the end they split up. Percy going after the girl, following the direction Poseidon pointed. Thalia and Annabeth ran in a round-a-bout route to the nearby beach. Poseidon was already there.

Percy ran, frequently calling Hannah's name and killing monsters on the way. Suddenly a scream cut through the air. It was outraged and full of pain. Percy headed in that direction. When he got there, he found Hannah, fighting something that had a lot of arms and swords. She was dodging and weaving as best as she could. Unfortunately it wasn't good enough. Percy swung wide and cut the monster in half. Too late. It wasn't until the last of the monster disintegrated, did Percy see the damage that had been done to the girl. Blood poured from the wounds on her chest, arms and legs. She swayed for a second before falling to the ground.

I was flying. Or that was what it felt like. I could hear pounding feet, snarling and a voice, telling me to _stay awake._ I remember dodging something with many arms and very, very pointy swords. It hurt like hell. Worse than the torture sessions. We, me and whoever was carrying me, came out onto a beach, next to a limestone cliff face. Where we were cornered. Somebody set me down on the sand at the base of the cliff. I realised it was Percy. I struggled to get up.  
"No stay down," he said. I studied him as he dug in his backpack for something.

"Here eat this," he was holding something out. I shook my head, knowing it won't work.

"Please Hannah."

"You had a sister. Didn't you?" I whispered. He froze. (**A/N ok this isn't true, just part of the story)**

"You made her a promise didn't you?" I said, pain creeping into my voice.

"How do you know?" he said quietly.  
I ignored him, "You promised her you would never give up, didn't you?" it was too much. Too much pain. A single tear slipped down my cheek.  
He was angry now, "How do you know!"

"You promised her as they dragged her away that you would never ever give up. You would never give up searching. Ever."

Anger blazed in his eyes, "No one knows this so how do you."

I was crying openly know, knowing that I probably wouldn't be around much longer.

"You gave up on me," I whispered, "You promised Percy."

Shock, horror and confusion filled his face. Then realisation dawned. I uncurled my hand, showing a leather bracelet, identical to the one on his wrist. He glanced down then at me. I saw movement behind him. Gathering the last of my strength, I pushed him out of the way, out from in front of me. The spear sailed right past him and thudded into my stomach. I felt immediate burning pain and an acrid stench. Poison, I numbly thought. Percy turned to face me as my eyelids drooped. Shock and pain appeared in his eyes, as he shook my shoulders, calling my name. I felt the strength leave me for a second time in the past couple of days. I blinked and closed my eyes, thankful that I can leave this horrible time they call life.

_A/N mwuhahahahahahahaha excellent! Don't worry she's not dead… yet. Plz R & R! Much appreciated. Butt whooping next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

KELPIE'S SPIRIT

_Yay chapter 3! Ok before I say anything else… start of chapter 3 is 3__rd__ person POV of the end of chapter 2. Anyways continue…_

_**BIG**__ thank you to 30SecondsToMe, Beaufale and Anonymouse29 for the reviews! Ok to answer Beaufale's question… my last PJ story had three OCs of mine, Maya, Jane and Hannah. I liked the names so I wrote the names down, closed my eyes and chose random. And hey presto it was Hannah. Problemos? Please… talk to the wall._

_Ok ok some parts will be from the movie not the book but that will rarely happen. Just warning you now :) only little bits and pieces_

_Don't own Percy Jackson etc. etc._

_Owns stuff not true or you haven't seen yada yada._

_ENJOY!_

CHAPTER 3

Annabeth looked around, searching for Percy. When she finally saw him, all she could do was stare in shock. Nudging Thalia, they stared at the scene before them. A whole hoard of monsters, forming a ring around Percy and the girl. They were backed up against a limestone wall. Percy had laid the girl on the sand and she was starting to turn a pale grey.  
"She's gonna die ain't she?" Thalia whispered. Something clicked in the back of Annabeth's mind. Why Poseidon had sent Percy; not one of them instead, the same eyes, Percy's expression when he saw the pendant hanging from the girls neck. Now she realised as she watched them, completely oblivious to the monsters closing in. The girls face was lined with pain as she struggled to get words out. Words that made Percy's face contort in confusion, anger and finally pain, shock and fear. The next movement was so quick they barely saw it. One second Percy was in front of the girl, the next he was sprawled on the sand while a spear protruded from the girl's stomach. Percy sat there, staring in shock as the girl fell slow mo back down. It seemed as though he was calling her name while shaking her roughly. She just blinked slowly and tried for a smile and not quite making it. Thalia pulled Annabeth out of the way as the water exploded and a Friesian galloped out, knocking monsters out of its way. As it got close to the girl it stumbled and fell to its knees. It struggled against some invisible force before collapsing on the ground, dead. Percy looked from the horse to the girl then searched for a pulse.

"The kelpie's curse," Thalia gasped quietly. Annabeth looked at her quizzically but a yell made them look up. Percy stood there, sword in hand with a look of absolute fury upon his face.  
"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" he roared.

When I woke up yet again, I was in a wooden boat… surrounded by dead people.

"Okkayy." Was I could say. I looked around. The boat was umm _floating _on nothing. Well almost nothing. Lots of things were floating and moving around in a steady stream. We passed a giant pit where screams of agony and despair could be heard. The boat slid to a grinding halt against a platform. The spirits or ghost whatever they are stepped off into what I can only describe as a wheat field. I stood up to follow them but a hand came down on my shoulder.  
"Not you," came a raspy voice, "_He_ would want to see you." I turn and see an old , really old guy. I stared into where his eyes should be and just shrugged and sat down again. We past an exotic island where people laugh and dance and just generally relaxed. It looked much better than the pit and the wheat field. I was so engrossed with my surroundings that I didn't notice the big gloomy castle-like structure until the boat docked. I looked up.

"I'm fucked."

The man from the boat led me into the castle. Almost instantly, two very big dog-like _things_ came tearing round the corner, snarling their heads off.

"Θα το βουλώσεις!" an annoyed voice screeched from somewhere. An elegant lady in black came down one of the spiral staircases. And stopped short when she saw me.

I rolled my eyes, "brilliant! Why is it that every time someone sees me, they stop moving!"

"O οποίος είναι και ότι αυτό που κάνει αυτή εδώ?" the lady demanded.

"Excuuusee me but I prefer it when the conversation is spoken in English not Greek!" I said, crossing my arms. The lady narrowed her eyes at me.

"Come, child of kelpie. Lord Hades would like to see you," she said stiffly.

Child of kelpie? Ok this just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

They sat there, under that limestone cliff. Nothing had been said since the Friesian had appeared, then died. They had built a small fire and managed to cook something edible but no one was in the mood to eat it. Especially not Percy. He just sat there, solemn and sad.  
"Percy…" began Annabeth and stopped.

He turned, "Whats the worse promise you've ever broken Annabeth?" she thought hard.

"None really," she admitted.

"I was three. When they took her away. She was just two. We were at the zoo. Mum let us walk as long as I stayed with my sister. Poseidon turned up one night, holding a baby and asked if my mum could look after her, treat her as her own," Percy smiled at the memory.

"Percy you're not making any sense," said Thalia quietly.

He looked at her, "let's just say it was my fault she got taken away."

They stared at him, aghast.  
"Why?"

"Like I said. The memory is kinda foggy but we were at the zoo. It was her second birthday. They came for us. Some people in black and they went for me," he shook his head, "she's brave I tell ya. Real brave."

"You mean she was _two_ when she got taken away? But how…?" Thalia said.

"How come it was her not me," Percy interrupted. Thalia nodded.

"Like I said. She's brave. The people in black, I now know they were monsters, weren't the smartest. I don't think they could see properly. They went for me but she obviously thought she had to protect me for some reason. Sh pushed me out of the way. The monsters didn't notice so they took her. I promised her that I would never give up searching for her but six years ago, when I was ten, I stopped looking. I don't know why. I just stopped searching," Percy finished to a silence. He stared at the flames and wondered, if Hannah had lived, would she have forgiven him? He hoped so. But for now Percy had to figure out how to get his sister back from the dead.

_MWUAHAHAHAHAHA ok no more laughing. Sorry no butt whooping this chapter :( _

_OK I hope you like! R&R peeps! This means a lot to me so plz R&R!_

:D


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok hooppeeefulllllyyyy butt-whooping this chapter :) anyway I hope you like! :D_

KELPIE'S SPIRIT

CHAPTER 4 – TO CAMP!

Persephone explained it all to me. The gods, satyrs the whole shenanigans. I sat in silence, taking it all in. it was like reawakening an old memory. I felt like I already knew this… but again didn't... She also kindly explained everything that had happened to my brother and everything he has done over the years. Wow my brother. I've... never had to call... someone anything like that before. Persephone then took me down to Hades who held out a set of crescent moon daggers. I accepted them without a word.  
"Your father wishes for me to send you back up," Hades said, slightly put out.  
"Why does he want me to go back up? Can't I stay here," I whispered softly  
He gaped at me, "You would rather be dead than alive?" he replied incredulously.  
I shrugged, "better than being alive. The wheat field would be nice," I muttered.  
He sighed, "Unfortunately you have to go back up. Poseidon doesn't want you to know his reason."  
I sighed, "And the Kelpie?" I asked.  
"Will be returned along with you," he said, waving his hands around, "she is after all your spirit." I nodded; still confused as fuck on how that is possible. He sighed and waved his hands again. The last thing I hear was 'good luck, child of Kelpie'.

********************************************

They were sitting around the fire when it happened. First the air grew cold and the shadows lengthened, the fire dimmed and a stillness filled the air. Percy reached for his pen, Annabeth her dagger and Thalia her bow, all looking around for an attack. A golden light filled the air. They looked at the source of the light and gaped in shock. Hannah and the Kelpie were floating in mid-air, glowing with the eerie gold light. The light strengthened until it was almost blinding and suddenly disappeared. Hannah and the Kelpie flopped down onto the ground.  
"Wha-?" Annabeth started. Hannah started to cough and gasp, sitting up and clutching her stomach. She glared at the ground.  
"STUFF YOU HADES," she yelled hoarsely. The ground rumbled slightly as if to say 'shut up'. She huffed and crawled over to the Kelpie who was lying on the ground, who appeared to be sneezing.  
"Quit staring," she snapped, her voice still hoarse.  
"How?" Thalia trailed off, glancing at Percy. Percy was staring in shock, apparently at a loss for words.  
"How I'm alive?" she sighed, "Poseidon wanted me alive so Hades bought me back to life." she ran a finger along the many scars that only moments ago where horrifying wounds.  
"Hannah?" Percy whispered.  
She looked up, "what."  
He just stared so she stood up and limped over to him. She was shorter but that didn't stop her from punching him in the face.  
"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled.  
"To snap you out of it duh," she rolled her eyes and stalled back to the Kelpie, flopping down next to it. It seemed that whatever had happened down below and in the nutjob had been pushed to the back of her mind.  
"Seriously you need to quit staring. It might kill your remaining brain cells," she huffed looking highly uncomfortable. Suddenly the Kelpie's head swung round to stare out over the beach. Hannah followed the path of the Kelpie's gaze. Her eyes widened.  
"We need to go," she whispered, "like right now." she shot to her feet, the Kelpie not far behind, and bolted out into the trees. They followed, trusting her sense of direction. They manage to catch up with her at the base of a tree. The Kelpie had disappeared somewhere. Hannah held a finger to her lips and pointer up the tree before swiftly, silently climbing up. Percy and the girls followed.

********************************************  
It had been 3 days since I came back from the dead... 3 days of endless evading; only stopping for rest. The monster following us was a manticore. And it was getting highly annoying. I had no idea where we were going so I let the others lead. Percy stayed near me, asking me questions. Half of them I didn't answer because they brought painful memories. Eventually we stopped for rest beside a giant conker tree.  
"We are near the camp now," Percy said, "should be able to reach the border soon."  
"What camp?" I asked, clutching my side. The wound there had reopened and it was annoying the hell out of me.  
They looked at me, "Camp Half-blood," the black haired girl said. The tree rustled and a young girl appeared.  
"Run!," she cried before disappearing back into the tree. I stared, comprehending what she just said when a spike sailed through the air and missed my arm by inches. I yelped and bolted, running in a zigzag pattern, following Percy and the others. The wound on my stomach had reopened and was annoying the hell outta me.  
Thalia and Annabeth had just past it when a girl holding a spear appeared.  
"PERCY, DUCK!" she hollered and launched the spear with all her might straight at me.  
"NO CLARISSE! DON'T!" he screamed lunging for the spear. He managed to knock it slightly off course. It still was aimed at me though. I gasped in pain as it thudded straight through my right arm. I fell to my knees and desperately tried to take it out.  
"HANNAH!"  
"BEHIND YOU!"  
I heard voices screaming at me. Confused, I turned my head slowly and saw the manticore bearing down on me. I gaped and flinched as more spikes flew from its tail to hit my body. It raised its paw to attack me but I curled up around myself, causing a sphere of water to surround me. The manticore hammed against it and it took all my willpower to keep the water in place. I screamed in pain as the manticore's claw managed to break through the protective shield and rake down my back.  
I heard Percy roar and a sword sailed through the air straight into the manticore's heart. I lay crumpled on the ground, the spear was still in my arm but it had merely gone through several layers of skin and out the other side while the spikes just bounced off, the shield still in place. I winced as I yanked the spear out of my arm. The water had fallen on me and the spikes had disappeared in a haze of purple. They hadn't managed to penetrate my skin.

Percy ran up to me and pulled me to my feet as the Kelpie snarled in my head.  
Oh shut up, I mentally thought. Percy started to help me but I pushed him off.  
"I can walk for myself thanks," I said gently. He nodded and grinned slightly. We walked past a giant tree with a… dragon (like wtf!)… curled around it. A boy wearing a bright orange shirt came running up with a box. I regarded him warily before gingerly holding out my arm. "You won't get hurt here Hannah. Theres no freaky people and everyone is just like us, well depending on their parent of course. I'll give you a tour later but I think you should get that one looked over" he said quietly, pointing at my arm as the girl who had thrown the spear earlier walked up, rubbing the hilt of the sword at her waist uncomfortably.

"Listen… Percy…," she mumbled.

"You shouldn't be apologising to me Clarisse," he interrupted, "it was Hannah you injured." She looked at me, I glared back.

"Sorry," she said and walked away. The way she said it sounded like she had never said that word in her entire life.

"Wow," the guy treating me said, "You're lucky, Clarisse never apologises." Huh I was right. He wiped his hands on his shorts, "there, all done. You take care now." I looked down in disbelief. More bloody scars to add to my inventory, I thought glumly.

A half horse, half man walked up, "Percy you have some serious explaining to do," he said gravely. Percy sighed. Somewhere, the sea rumbled and roared. The horse man turned along with all the other campers. A terrifying whinny was heard. A black demon came thundering into the clearing. Campers yelled orders and ran for weapons.

"STOP!" I thundered. Amazingly they stopped. I staggered to my feet and marched down to the demon. I stopped just in front of it as someone yelled:

"Are you crazy?" I glared at the speaker and reached up my hand and placed it on where I thought the forehead would be. The darkness melted down and disappeared, revealing my Kelpie.  
"The kelpie's curse," I heard someone whisper. I am so sick of hearing that.

'What have you done to yourself,' I chided in my mind. She huffed and said that it was seaman's idea. I rolled my eyes and walked back up to where Percy was standing along with the girl from before, Annabeth. Kelpie followed me and bared her teeth at them.

"Shut up," I said as I stood next to him.

"I'm not saying _anything_," he smirked and was rewarded with a swift kick to the shins.

_A/N sooo how was it? Goody? Baddy? Completely retarded? All I can say is… thank god it's over XD R&R peeps :P ttfn _


	5. Chapter 5

Kelpie's girl

_Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been… busy… ENJOY!_

_If this chapter is too confusing for you, please explain why…_

_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Olympians, a sword…._

_Claimer: daggers, Hannah the chapter ideas…_

Chapter 5

I've been at camp for almost a week now. And still people were wary. I guess that's what happens when you're kindred spirit to the kelpie. I have to say though; it's a hell of a lot better than a padded cell. I sat on the small wooden pier, holding a Styrofoam cup filled with a drink called hot chocolate. ._heaven_. I sat with my feet in the water, watching the local sea maidens at work. I felt vibrations on the pier and gripped the handle hidden in my boot by reflex. I shifted over slightly when someone nudged my side and swiftly brought my hand round. My dagger was met by a sword as the person immediately backed up.  
"Whoa chill. It's just me," someone said. I rolled my eyes at Clarisse as she sat down beside me. She was one of the only ones able to stand me. The others were Percy (obviously), Annabeth, Thalia and the Stoll brothers. Oh and the Kelpie. Never forget the Kelpie. I sighed, put my dagger away and grabbed my cup.  
"What do you want Clarisse?" I forced the words out. It was getting harder and harder for me to talk so I usually just resorted to sign language. It was easier in a way. Clarisse eyed me carefully, "Capture the flag is on this week." I nodded. Chiron had announced that just this morning and there was a great hubbub about it.  
"Do you have any idea what team your cabin is going to?" she asked as if she really didn't care. I stared at her and raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
"Just asking," she shrugged.  
"Liar," I grinned. She grinned back and punched me lightly on the arm. Few people had ever seen this side of me and it felt good to smile.  
"Well?" she pushed.

"I'll ask him," I said before turning back to the water and sipped my now cold drink. I frowned and gently heated it up. No idea how I did it though. I guess its just one of the benefits of being part water. Clarisse stands up beside me.

"Come on. It's nearly dinner. We should be heading up," she says. I open my mouth to respond but shut it quickly, frowning. Something was wrong.  
"Hannah?" she asked curiously. My eyes widened and I pushed her roughly of the pier just as the water exploded at my feet. Something hurtled out of the water and grabbed me. An arm? I thought. I twisted to see Clarisse still standing there. She looked like she was going to throw her spear.  
'No! Run!' I frantically motioned with my hands. She barely had time to respond before the thing dragged me under.

XxX

Clarisse ran. There was nothing else to do. She had to get help. Clarisse burst into the dining area, where everyone was already gathered for dinner. She was met with silence as everyone looked at her in confusion.  
"Clarisse?" asked Chiron, "What…?" Clarisse ignored him and looked around for Percy. She finally spotted him by the Poseidon table with Tyson.  
"Clarisse," he said slowly. "Where's Hannah?" she just shook her head helplessly, trying to get her breath back. Finally she stood up, "something came out of the water and took her," she managed to say. Suddenly the fire in the grate burst into life, growing higher and higher until it was the size of a titan. In fact, that was what it seemed to be. Sounds of weapons being drawn and benches scraping across the floor could be heard as the campers got ready for a potential fight. The titan leered at the campers through the flame before laughing.  
"You think those puny pieces of metal could hurt me? The titan of truth?" the titan threw back its head and laughed before advancing out of the now-dormant fire. Campers rushed for ammo and more weapons as the titan began to breathe _fire_ at nearby objects. Shrill screams filled the air as the titan's fireballs latched onto campers.

"MOVE!" roared Percy to the few stragglers who were staring in dazed bafflement at the titan. The obeyed on instinct to the tone leaking into Percy's voice.  
"So what happened to Hannah?' he asked urgently while deflecting a fireball to the ground.  
Clarisse opened her mouth to answer but she never got the chance. A strange whistling filled the air as an inhuman shriek could be heard…

XxX

I lashed out sharply at whatever was dragging me under. My foot landed in something squishy, probably an eye. I snarled underwater and swept my hand in a slashing motion. The water obeyed and solidified until the thing was cut in two. I pushed at the water and it propelled me upwards until I shot out and landed on the deck. I checked my feet for my daggers and stormed towards the dining hall where screams and orders could be heard. I was alive and mad as hell.

_A/N hehe I decided to leave it at this for you! I hope you enjoyed it! I have an idea for you people who read this. If you have an idea that you think is pretty good for a chapter, I am having a "contest" (notice the quotation marks?) for a quest idea for a future chapter! You will be feature if you "win". Nothing outrageous though. Smiley faces all round! _


	6. Chapter 6

KELPIE'S SPIRIT

_ENJOY! Just to clarify in case of confusion, Hannah is still on the pier, the camp is still in flames and Kelpie is having a bad hair day._

_Toodles!_

_(It seems nobody likes contests… or my stories… oh well…)_

**CHAPTER 6**

I was mad. There was no doubt about it. I'm sick of it! All the pushing about, being stepped on like dirt, treated carefully as if I might break at the slightest thing. I snarled at the scene in front of me. I was still on the pier, a burning rage coursing through me. I had just got here and that stupid whatever it is destroying it! Well no more. No longer am I going to be stepped on, tossed aside like a rag doll long forgotten.

"I am Kelpie," I snarled at the darkening glow of the sky, "and I will not stand down." As if waiting for those words, the water behind me sprang upwards and rushed around me. I felt a weight on my back and knew it was a quiver. A bow solidified into my hand. It was decorated in waves that seem to ripple as I move.

"It's payback time," I growled, stalking toward the pavilion. I saw campers tending their friends while others tried not to die. I saw Clarisse trying to stab the glowing thing with her electric staff. She ran to my side as soon as she saw me.

"Hannah! You're alive!" she cried. Clarisse had a cut on her cheek and her hair was in disarray. I glared around, "What happened?" I motioned quickly.

"This… titan came out of the grate. Said he was the titan of truth or something like that." We both ducked as a fireball flew towards us.

"Go," I motioned, "I'll take care of our visitor." Clarisse looked at me sceptically. She nodded once a trident appeared in my hands. I stalked forward until I came to the pavilion where the fire dude was still blowing fire.

I saw Percy and some others trying to hold him away from some of the younger campers. I raised the trident and the leftover liquids from dinner surged from their cups and formed a wall around them, protecting them. Percy looked confused, until he saw me. I ignored his frantic gesturing and proceeded forward.

"OI!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. Everything stopped; campers stopped rushing about, even the titan stilled.

"You," I said calmly, pointing the trident at the titan, "better get lost. Now."

The titan snorted, "oh yeah? And what are going to do about it puny fish child?" I smiled cruelly.

"Oh it's not me you have to worry about," I laughed cruelly at his confused stare.

"Oh Kelpie!" I called out. "I have dinner!" Kelpie answered my call with a joyous whinny and burst from the water, galloping full speed toward us. I reached out and grabbed her mane as she cantered past. I raised my trident, "get him." Water exploded from everywhere, dousing the campers and the flames, dousing everything including the titan. Kelpie somehow flew into the air and once she was eye level with the titan, I leapt from her back, throwing the trident into its chest and pulling out my bow. As I fell, I shot two arrows, one two straight into its eyes. The water funnelled under me and launched my back up into the sky. A volley of silver arrows joined my dark blue ones as I stood on my fountain of spiralling water. The titan screamed a long drawn out wail and disappeared in a spark of gold. Kelpie drew up beside me and grumbled about how she didn't get to eat anything. I laughed and looked out over the camp, assessing the damage. I realised that all the campers were still soaked. With a flick of my wrist they were dry.

"Oi!" two voices chorused from below. I looked down. The Stolls were grinning up at me, "How's he weather up there?" i grinned.

"Bit wet!" i yelled back and dumped a bucket load of water onto them each. I floated back down and ducked Percy's hand.  
"I swear Hannah. Do that again…" he trailed off glaring at me. Kelpie landed beside me and laughed at his expression. I stroked her neck as Annabeth and Thalia stood beside him, glaring at me.

"What is it with everyone glaring at me today?" I grumbled quietly.

I felt the disturbance before the surprised cries. I ducked and swung round, catching the hand that was on its way to my face. I twisted it sharply and with a flick of my wrist, had a dagger pressed against the attacker's throat. I blinked in surprise.

"You," I snarled quietly.

"Me," the girl I was holding by the throat said, smiling cruelly. I clenched my teeth and tightened my grip.

"I've waited a long time for this Fish," she said with a sadistic smirk. Neither of us had realised that the campers had drawn their weapons and had surrounded us.  
"What do you want Klay?" I asked.

"For you to be dead and for Gaea to rule," she started to laugh. Too much time in a shocky chair if you ask me. But I can't talk…

"Why? You're not even a demigod," I was confused.

She cackled, "I know! I'm even more special! But this is really what I came here for!" she dropped her hands and that's when I saw the daggers. But Klay didn't throw them at me. She threw them at Kelpie. One thudded into her shoulder, above her heart and another in her thigh. I dropped Klay and clutched my chest, writhing in pain. My vision went fuzzy as I staggered over to Kelpie.

"Wake up Kelpie!" I screamed in her ear. She snorted at me and struck out with her hoof. The earth around us became to twist and started to climb up our legs. I snarled and swiped at everything until I noticed the water. It had come up from the sea and headed straight for Klay. It wrapped around her legs and eventually covered her whole body. Clarisse, being a daughter of Ares, did what any war child would do when some is covered in water and they just so happened to have an electric spear. She shocked Klay. Well… fried her. The last thing I saw was the water reaching for me.

Percy watched as the water collected both Hannah and the Kelpie.  
"Fish pony will be safe with Daddy," Tyson murmured beside him. Percy nodded and turned back to help the clean-up. The girl that Clarisse had shocked was chained to one of the pillars in the dining room with Argus watching over her. Thalia was quietly fuming while Annabeth was pacing back and forth. Clarisse had her spear in the girl's face.

"Hannah will be fine," Percy said wearily upon entering, "not quite sure about you though."

_(A/N so how was it? Who is Klay? How do they know each other? What will happen next? No idea so stay tuned to find out!)_


End file.
